


The blue of our uniforms

by Jazz_intown



Series: And when the sky's falling apart, who will hold my hand? [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Swearing, Tommy's a good right hand man, Wilbur needs a break, and a good brother, before the election so before shit goes down, but he's still an annoying child, picnic on Valentine's Day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_intown/pseuds/Jazz_intown
Summary: Maybe their president needs a break...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Niki Nihachu, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Tubbo
Series: And when the sky's falling apart, who will hold my hand? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	The blue of our uniforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for the Valentine's event on writers block! @redfallls I hope you enjoy ^^. I've spent an evening on this and am kinda surprised how fluffy it got...

The walls of L'Manburg stood tall and proud against the rising sun. Golden light painted the sky, dancing colors promising a new, youthful day. A few stars still lingered around, but they woud fade too; the moon was already gone, having disappeared as his sister took over the horizon.

Wilbur stretched and felt his back crack. A cool breeze stroke his skin, left him shivering; his uniform wasn't made for winter, but he hadn't had the time to change it yet, and soon it would be spring again, so it didn't really matter. He leaned against the wall, overlooking the terrain outside if his country. An ocean of grass as far as the eye could reach, wild and rough and dangerous. Forest dark in color and mobs in unbelievable amounts. He really was glad for the protection L'Manburg brought. He was proud of the symbolic in his blue coat – not having to fear death. Not having to experience loneliness. To have all the sadness sucked away.

Wilbur sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before pushing himself off the wall. He really liked watching the sunrise here, all by himself. As much as he loved working for his friends and his country, these mornings brought him much needed peace, a calm serenity in his chest that would linger there for the rest of the day, keeping him from losing his mind over all the stress and paperwork. He couldn't sleep much these days, so his anxiety spun even more than normally.

Taking a last breath of cool freedom, he went back inside and sat in his office chair. His desk was littered in papers, all waiting to be read and signed. Trades, taxes, questions, checks; so much to do. So little time. An then there was the election he planned on doing, more for his own ego than for democracy, to be honest, but well, who would judge. L'Manburg was his country and how could he show it better to everyone, himself included, than by being fully elected as it's leader?

For now though those were just plans for the future. Just ideas of which even Tommy didn't know. Speaking of him...

_Goodest of mornings bitch! U awake?_

Wilbur's communicator buzzed. He chuckled at the message, looked over to the photo in his wall. Him and his little brother, all happy faces and gleaming eyes. Nowadays it had become a bit more difficult, with Tommy's nightmares of dying twice and Wilbur's guilt of letting that happen, but they were still the same. Tommy was still the boy who he would give to world to, if needed.

Not that the child was not annyoing as hell, though.

Wilbur took a pen and started work. A few people from outside wanted to become citizens. He would meet with them, he decided. He couldn't just let anyone into his country without knowing them; chaos would errupt. Tomorrow was a good date. Signing the paper, putting it to the other side of his desk for Fundy to distribute the information later, onto the next thing. It was a tiring work, not one that Wilbur enjoyed, to be honest. His mind flowed in melodies and rhymes, in words, not in restless sitting and politics. Well, it needed to be done. He didn't want to burden anyone else with it, and he wasn't even sure if he could trust anyone enough to make the right decisions. Better to do the work himself than laying awake at night, bathing in paranoia of the person in charge doing something he didn't agree with.

_I better hope you not laying in bed again all day or I'm gonna come and kick ur ass_

Wilbur hadn't even notices how much time had passed, but suddenly the clock on his wall had moved two hours further and the sun shone brightly through his window. His back felt stiff. He leaned back, stretching and yawning. His vision was a bit blurry, even with the glasses on; how much had he slept again this night?

_I'm working, Tommy._

Maybe he should take a break? Eat something? His stomach felt like a hole, but the tower of paper on his desk was still so tall...

_U ever take a break, big man? Stop overworking urself bitch, u just gonna end up in bed again, crying all day n shit_

Damnit. That child knew him too well.

Wilbur sighed and rested his head in his hands. He yearned to stop for a minute, to take his guitar and walk through the garden without a worry in the world, but he couldn't abandon his country. If he didn't do the work, Fundy or Tommy or Niki or Tubbo would do it and he didn't want anyone of them burdened. It was the least he could do for them, after leading them into a war that got them hurt so much.

_U had breakfast?_

Next paper. The ink stained his fingers.

_Talk to meeeee I'm boreddddd_

Next page. A short pain as he cut his hand.

_Niki made these awesome buiscuits. U better come and eat them before I do_

Next letter. The words blurred together a little.

Suddenly, maybe half an hour or so later, the door flung open with a bang. Wilbur flinched in his seat, almost dropping his pen before getting himself back together. Tommy stood there, lanky and panting as he was. Child probably ran all the way up here. A large grin was spread all over his face, next to some chocolate and dirt. _This is your right hand man_ , a voice in Wilbur's head mocked, _a dirty little toddler._

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Hey dumbass!", Tommy almost yelled and clapped his hands. "Guess what!" Wilbur sighed. He didn't need to say anything. He would hear the answer in three, to, one... "We are going out today!"

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

Wilbur buried his head in his palms. He really didn't have the nerves to deal with this child right now, gods please help him...

"Tommy, no."

"Tommy, yes." Oh, this annoying little-

"Listen, idiot, I've got a shit ton of work to do, ok? Just... I don't know, go fishing with Tubbo or something. I'll joing you later." _Maybe._

Tommy laughed, leaning back a little and bouncing on his heels. If Wilbur hadn't been so tired, maybe he would have found it adorable. Now he just wanted peace. A headache started to form itself.

Deciding that it would be best to ignore Tommy until he would leave, Wilbur got up and approached his bookshelve to get a new portion of ink. His vision blurred a little and he staggered, clutching his chair for a second, but then standing tall and moving as if nothing had happened. Just the normal stuff. Just a bit of exhaustion. He could take it.

Tommy's laugh had faded and he watched his president with a frown. Messy hair, pale skin, dark bags under his eyes; all common sights nowadays, but still not less concerning. The unsteady stand was also not a good sign. God, he would pass out again, would he? Damnit.

"How much have you slept, Wilbur?"

Wilbur didn't stop his action, taking the ink and letting himself fall back into the chair – a chair that looked as comfortable as a swaying bar on a sinking ship full of needles, Tommy noticed. How the hell did he manage to sit there for more than two minutes?!

"Enough. Now, please let me work. We can talk later."

Wilbur really thought he would leave him alone in this state. Nah, not in a lifetime, also, he couldn't forget the things he had promised Niki. They couldn't do what she planned without the mighty president.

"You look dead, Wil, dead as fuck. And you know what happens if you die? Then _I'm_ gonna be president, and you wouldn't want that 'cause I would start stabbin' shit again. You don't wanna do this to a child, huh? Huh? You wanna let a child run loose in politics?"

Wilbur groaned. Oh, how much he hated this. How much he hated knowing that his brother was right.

Tommy walked over and pulled him out of his chair. If he needed to use force, well, he would. "Now come on, asshole. Niki has prepared something. We're gonna have fun today, alright? Just forget those fucking papers for a second."

Wilbur really wished it would take more to convince him. He _knew_ he should get back to work, throw Tommy out and do what was best, he _knew_ he shouldn't feel glad someone gave him the opportunity to flee. But how could he say no to this? He simply let his brother take him away, leaving the office and the building and the headache behind. The sun met his eyes; it almost burned. Tommy snorted. "You spend too much time inside, big man. Look like a fucking ghost."

Wilbur chuckled. "Careful, or I'll never stop haunting you. I'll never stop talking about stupid things until you are as annoyed as I am right now."

"Yeah yeah. Now come, Niki really has prepared something, 'cause today is a special day."

Wilbur was surprised. A special day? He went through the important dates in his head, but no, no birthday today, no anniversary... What...

Tommy stared at him. "You really forgot, did you?" As Wilbur nodded, he burst into laughter, blue eyes gleaming. "Holy shit... Tubbo, our mighty president's going senile!", he shouted and waved. His friend jogged to them, slightly out of breath. In his face stood the same excitement as in Tommy's. "Surely not! Hello, Wilbur!" The man couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, a bundle of pure joy. "Today's Valentine's Day! Niki prepared a picnic for us!" Tommy nudged him in the side. "Fuck, Tubbo, now you ruined the surprise!" Tubbo's face melted into a frown before brightening up again. "Well, doesn't matter, he would have known it either way soon enough!" With that he grabbed Wilbur's sleeve and began pulling him into the direction of the lake, almost tripping over his own feet as Tommy shoved him playfully. Suddenly Wilbur could imagine where the boy's dirty chin came from.

They lead him through L'Manburg and for the first time in days he felt a little relaxed. The thought of work and papers and burdens lifted from his shoulders as he watched his citizens laugh while they all went their own way – was it to farm or to mine or to date. They greeted him with enthusiasm and a little jump in their steps, and he smiled as response. He realized he rarely went outside anymore.

The weather was surprisingly nice for February. He didn't feel cold like in the morning, the breeze danced around his frame rather softly. He still felt tired to be the bone, but at least the headache got a little better.

The lake came into view, and with it a smell of mud, water and reed. Wilbur inhaled, feeling the fresh air lifting his mood. The shore was surrounded by trees. The grass underneath his feet was still slightly wet from the last rain; he felt the urge to take of his boots and bury his toes deep in the cool soil. The boys left the town's chatter behind, striving for a spot not many people knew of. It was a little beach, peaceful and quiet. A sanctuary for the founders of L'Manburg. A place of friendship, of shared laughter and music until the moon stood high in the sky.

They fought their way through a few bushes until they could see the water again, waves washing to the shore with a quiet whisper. Wilbur always had liked the lake, the songs it planted into his mind reminded him of the ocean. Many memories lingered here. Of bathing in summer, of going ice skating in winter. Blue skies and blue eyes.

And now his friends were waiting there, smiling. Niki had spread a blanket over the sand. Freshly baked bread lay in baskets, tea steamed out of hand painted cans. She turned around and her eyes lit up. Next to her Fundy raised his ears in joy. "Wil!" Niki jumped to her feet and hugged him spotaneously. He staggered, catching himself in the last moment before a laugh bubbled in his chest. Her embrace was warm and _god he had forgotten how much he missed human touch these days._

"I'm so glad you came", she said and pulled back, a wide smile slapped across her face, "I didn't know how to get you out of your office, so I sent Tommy and, well, it seems like it worked." Tommy murmured something behind Wilbur's back, but then he leaped forwards with a yell of joy. Before anyone could blink, his mouth was stuffed with pastries. "I didn't know you made these, Niki, jeez", he muffled, before losing himself completely in food, soon to be joined by Tubbo. Niki giggled. Fundy nodded to Wilbur, his tail wapping happily. "Nice that you finally showed your face, old man." Wilbur snorted but ruffled his hair in affection. Then he let himself sink against a tree and looked around. "So", he said slowly, "what is this all for? I mean, it's just Valentine's Day, and I'm single."

Tommy pointed his finger towards Niki, who also sat back down. "But Wil", he cooed in a mocking voice, "your girlfriend's right there! And she's way too pretty for ya." Wilbur blinked, stared, then pulled himself up again. "Oh you little gremlin child", he growled, "you little bastard, come here." Tommy's eyes widened. He staggered to his feet, darting away with a half eaten muffin in his hand. "Help! Help me, he's gonna kill me, he's gonna take away my Twitch Prime!" Wilbur chased him down quickly; the kid's legs were long, surely, but Wilbur still was a giant. He pulled his brother close, throwing him over his shoulder and marching towards the lake without a word. Tommy began kicking and screaming, and the group's laughter filled the air, and something in Wilbur's chest gleamed in bright affection. The wide grin on his face wouldn't fade. Suddenly he felt less tired.

Tommy ended up being okay. There was no child being dumped into the water and no Twitch Prime being taken (at least not today). Wilbur let him free and sat besides Niki, grabbing bread. The taste of home filled his senses; he leaned back and sighed. Niki giggled. "I already thought you would forget to eat breakfast again, Wil. Seriously, take care of yourself." A light smack hit his head and he raised his shoulders in guilt. Tubbo almost tackled Tommy as he broke into another laughing fit. "Look how the mighty president falls!", he gasped, "Threatened by the roasting of a woman."

They sat like this for a long time. When Wilbur asked again why they did this, _there was no reason, he had work to do, he didn't deserve-_ , Niki began explaining, her voice serious and her eyes warm. "Valentine's Day is the day of love. It doesn't have to be romantic love, it can be the love of friends and family as well. And we want you to know that we all love you, Wil, okay? We all love you and we care for you, no matter what, no matter if you are our president or our leader or just our friend." She layed a hand on his shoulder and smiled; the other's faces were mirrors of her's. "We want you to be happy."

Wilbur might could cry a bit at that.

Instead he took the guitar Fundy had brought with him, and began playing. He saw the way the music influenced them; dancing in the air, in their ears. Creating colors and imagies of peace and friendships in their minds, and then, when he began singing, they all knew how grateful he was. He couldn't form his thoughts into words, so he let them hear his feelings.

The sun began setting and the friends layed on their backs, staring at the sky painted in blue and orange, golden and white, and Wilbur realized that with L'Manburg's uniform, he always had wanted to express the horizon. He dreamed of freedom and liberty, of peace and serenity. Those things he found here, in the sky, next to the people he would never stop defending in life and loving in death. He realized that L'Manburg didn't just contain of paper work and wars, but of memories, of hopes, of friendships. Of the warmth that was brought by Tommy's arm against his, or Tubbo's hand on his fingers, or Niki's head on his chest, or Fundy's hair against his neck.

The sky was love, and love was L'Manburg, and L'Manburg was people.

With that, he felt his eyes grow heavy and his thoughts fade into dreams. He laid an arm around Tommy's shoulders. His brother shifted in his embrace. Wilbur drifted away into sleep after nights full of exhaustion, and his friend's breathing was his lullaby. The slightly cool February afternoon turned into the deep slumber of a man who's burdens were taken away for a few hours.

For the first time in weeks, he felt completely and utterly warm.

The night after, Wilbur leaned against the wall again and simply breathed. The sky was wide and dark, a deep, deep blue like the ocean. Filled with secrets in form of shimmering diamond stars and hopes as the bright moon. The wind was cooler than in the day, blowing in his face. It brought the smell of wild life.

Tommy stood next to him. His blue gaze was unnaturally calm, mirroring the horizon's light with a silver gleam. He didn't look at Wilbur, Wilbur didn't look at him. They shared silence, but the air was filled with thoughts.

"Thank you", Wilbur finally said after a time that seemed to match the moon's age, "seriously, thank you. For this day."

Tommy turned and smiled. It was mature, didn't look quite right in his young face, and Wilbur came to the realization that this was the face of a soldier who knew of nightmares and pain. Something in his heart hurt. "No problem, big man." He faced the outside world again, exhaling slowly. Wilbur followed his gaze.

"Y'know, I am just worrid 'bout you. I mean, you're our leader 'nd all that shit, and you overwork yourself so easily... And then you don't get out of bed for like a week and we all hope you seriously don't shoot yourself." Tommy's eyes shimmered slightly. "I- I don't want you to hurt just for our sake, Wil."

Wilbur's chest felt warm and he reached one hand up to put it against it, feeling his heart beat. The other he put on Tommy's shoulder. A smile grew on his face, calm and soft. The moon made his eyes gleam; the night air carried his voice like a breeze.

"I couldn't imagine a better right hand man, Tommy", he said quietly, and then, after time took his breath and affection kissed his thoughts, "I couldn't imagine a better brother."

The silence after was one of dreams and memories.

And so they stood, as friends, as brothers, and even after they left, even after the nation around them crumbled to dust, the world still remembered the feeling of love lingering in the air on that day.


End file.
